


Türchen 9 - Lars tanzt

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Lars tanzt.





	Türchen 9 - Lars tanzt

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte war mein erster Versuch für ein Projekt zum Thema „Tanzen“. Letztendlich habe ich dann doch etwas komplett anderes geschrieben und eingeschickt (wurde allerdings nie veröffentlicht, zumindest im Rahmen des Projektes nicht... Ob ich es selbst veröffentlicht hab, weiß ich gar nicht mehr, müsste aber schon), aber diese Kleinigkeit schlummert seitdem in meiner FF-Sammlung und soll nun raus :D Datum der Datei ist Februar 2014, es müsste aber noch ein gutes Stück älter sein.  
> Was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, kann ich beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen. Es hatte einen Hintergrund, einen Hintergedanken, so viel weiß ich noch. Aber was das war... Dürft ihr euch nun überlegen :D

**Wortzahl:** 224  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Warnungen:** sehr kurz?  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

~*~*~

Lars bewegt seine Hüften zum Takt der Musik.

Er ist allein. Nur die Musik und er. Und Schatten, die über den Boden tanzen. Seine Schatten. Nur seine Schatten.

So sieht auch keiner, dass Lars' Gesicht im Mondlicht feucht glitzert.

~*~*~

„Du hast es mir versprochen, Lars.“

Er sieht Per nicht, hört nur seine Stimme. Schon die Dunkelheit alleine wäre beklemmend genug.

„Ich weiß.“  
„Du wolltest nur noch für mich tanzen.“  
„Ich weiß.“

Pers Hände streichen kurz über seine Hüften, dann sind sie wieder verschwunden.

Wenig später ist auch Per weg.

~*~*~

Seine Bewegungen sehen harmlos aus, willkürlich. Aber Lars weiß genau, welche Wirkung er damit erzielt.  
Er weiß, was er bei Per mit diesen Bewegungen auslöst.

„Du bist so wunderschön.“

~*~*~

Lars tanzt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, die Musik nimmt ihn völlig ein.

In diesen Momenten fühlt er sich, als könnte er fliegen. Es ist ein Gefühl, das er sonst nie spürt. Er kennt Gefühle, die diesem ähneln – das Gefühl, wenn er einen unhaltbaren Schuss eben doch gehalten hat, kommt dem recht nahe -, aber so ist es nur, wenn er tanzt. Inzwischen ist es ihm auch egal, was die anderen von ihm denken, wenn er sich wieder treiben lässt.

Er merkt nicht, dass Pers Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet ist.

Lars bewegt seine Hüften zum Takt der Musik.


End file.
